Breaking the stairwell
by The living entity of laziness
Summary: Yaoi boyxboy love, don't like don't read. Misaki and usagi have lots of sex. don't give me any hatred for posting Yaoi. gay love is beautiful.


**A filthy,**_** filthy**_** story **

**I was feeling a little...let's say **_**curious**_**. I've never done a dirty story before and I wanted to see if I could pull it off.**

**Please, I don't want a bunch of homophobic hate reviews. **

**Guys have sex with guys, its normal, natural and absolutely beautiful.**

**Junjou romantica isn't mine btw**

A shiver shot down Misaki's spine as the cool hands ran down his neck. Usagi's hot tongue glided over his chest, creating an oh-so inviting medley of orgasmic bliss. Misaki let out a pleasured groan as he felt himself climax. His face flushed crimson as he felt Usagi slip down, and that hot tongue met his penis. Misaki didn't dare open his eyes, for fear of getting a pleasure overload. He kept his eyes shut to keep from giving Usagi reason to play with him even more. But something Misaki was still learning was that Usagi didn't need reason. He felt the man's full weight slide over him again, and his deep voice penetrated the air like a knife, stabbing Misaki's heart over and over again.

"Turn over"

To his horror, Misaki's knees suddenly buckled, and he felt himself tucking up into a ball. A little squeal escaped his mouth. He had just given Usagi an opening for something he seemed to be doing more and more frequently. Usagi got off the bed, and for one sweet moment Misaki hoped he had got the message. But when that sharp pain shot through his backside, Misaki's tears told the tale of no escape. Daring to open his eyes, Misaki saw what he had feared. Usagi's teeth were digging deep into his backside, his tongue gently caressing the cheek. Misaki's knees buckled harder and harder. Usagi continued, pushing his hand between Misaki's legs and grabbing. Then, with a wicked smile on his lips, he ran his teeth over it. Oh to hell with it. Misaki gently turned over, until he had one leg on each side of Usagi's head. As Usagi's tongue ran further down, Misaki found he couldn't hang on any more. Shedding a tear of shame, he groaned as Usagi's mouth filled with the pearly white fluid. Misaki clasped Usagi's head, whimpering but pushing just a little further in. Usagi ran his tongue back up, letting Misaki's junk fall back into his lap. At the sensation of Usagi's teeth, Misaki let out another squeal. And in the darkness Usagi's wicked smile widened.

Ss if he weighed nothing, Usagi lifted Misaki into the air, digging his fingers into Misaki's backside and wrapping his legs around his waist.

As they slid onto the landing, Usagi pushed up Misaki's body, so his crotch was directly in front of his face. Leaning against the railing, once again he placed Misaki's piece into his mouth. Misaki moaned, leaning over Usagi's shoulder staring down at the living room below them. Usagi's mouth began to work harder, pushing further and further onto Misaki's throbbing penis. He felt himself beginning to climax again, shivers were pulsing through his body, and his hips rising as he pushed himself higher on Usagi's shoulders. He was almost there. Usagi's hot tongue slipping and sliding all over his member, his heart rate speeding out of control, Misaki threw back his head, squeezed his eyes shut and began to cry out.

For the second time today, Misaki felt the warm wet white cum ooze out of his penis and drip out of Usagi's mouth. Gently, Usagi began to lick it up, slathering all over Misaki's groin until it glistened.

"My turn."

Usagi turned to face the railing, and set Misaki's bare backside on top of it. Misaki yelped as he began to fall backwards, but Usagi reached out just in time, and lifted the teenager into the air by his slender hips. Still dazed by the entire endeavour and still coming down from his orgasm, Misaki could do nothing as the fully grown man bent his body over the rails and pulled back his arms. A warm sensation went over Misaki's backside, and he knew that Usagi's tongue was at work again.

"Usagi san." Misaki whimpered "I can't do it again. Not three times in one night."

Usagi laughed darkly "This isn't for you. It's for me"

Misaki's rear-end began to ache, Usagi's penis sliding further and further inside of it. He released his arms, allowing him to grasp the railing for support. For a moment, Misaki wondered if Usagi was showing mercy, but craning his neck he saw that it had been solely for convenience. While one of his hands braced Misaki's back, the other had produced a small bottle of lotion out of nowhere. With a wicked smile Usagi squirted the lotion in between his penis and Misaki's backside. Misaki began to shiver and the cold liquid dripped onto his scrotum and down his testicles. Usagi began to thrust, over and over. With every other push and pull he squirted another stream of cold lotion in between the pair's genitalia. Misaki was now clutching the railing for dear life, sweat and tears streaming down his face and neck. A faint tapping sounded as cum and lotion began to drip out onto the floor. Usagi squirted a long stream of lotion over Misaki's back. He slid his hands all over the teenager's body, spreading the lotion and fingering his tiny nipples. Misaki felt a raging erection, in both himself and Usagi.

"Well well." Usagi whispered "Third time tonight. Guess you could do it after all"

The railings began to squeak as Usagi pushed harder, caressing Misaki's slender frame. Misaki was hot all over. His cheeks burned, his pores dripped with sweat, and his backside burned with pleasurable pain as Usagi's penis penetrated him. He stared down at the living room with blurred vision, just able to make out the dark shapes of the furniture. The railings were squeaking harder and harder. Usagi pushed Misaki further over the railing until he was upside down, Usagi's large bear-like hands the only thing keeping him from falling. Once again Usagi picked up Misaki's penis in his mouth, and began to pleasure him again. Misaki was past worrying about the positions. He hardly cared that he was upside down. All that he could comprehend now was how insanely hot it all was, and the smooth feeling of Usagi's mouth. The railings were squeaking louder now, they were beginning to shake with the force Usagi was putting into his falacio. Misaki was not surprised anymore by the increase in heart-rate, or the pulsing in his muscle. Here and now, he could fully enjoy the sensation as he came. A small drop fell from Usagi's lips and landed far below them on the living room floor. Misaki looked at Usagi's penis through the railings and a sudden curiosity overtook him. He craned forward, extending his tongue through the rails. Usagi-san's penis was just as hot as his own, still dripping with cum and lotion and as Misaki began to suck at, he felt it pulse harder and harder. In the midst of everything Misaki heard Usagi's surprised gasp as he realised what was happening.

"Well. This is new." He murmured, before returning to his mouth work.

Misaki didn't hear it. He was just enjoying the multiple pleasures. He sucked harder and harder, liking it as Usagi became more erect. He responded by using his teeth and tongue to play with the tip and listen to Usagi groan.

Usagi was erect.

Misaki was erect.

They were both giving falacio at the same time.

An explosion went off in Misaki's senses. He had cum for a fourth time, completely unaware that it was happening. Not only that, but a new flavour had filled his mouth. Salty and slick, Usagi's cum ran over Misaki's tongue. The two lovers pulled their mouths away for a moment, groaning in pleasure.

A loud cracking noise filled the empty apartment. Misaki stared up at Usagi worriedly. Usagi stared back. Dust and debris began to fall from the stairwell and the railings began to fall forward. Misaki began to fall backwards.

"MISAKI!" Usagi grabbed at his legs, but in the mess of the cum and lotion Misaki was too wet to hang onto and with a final crack, Misaki and the railings fell.

It was horrible, falling through the air grasping for anything to stop himself from falling. Misaki stared up at the landing at Usagi's horrified face as he yelled in horror. The fall felt frustratingly long, Misaki couldn't think of anything, he just watched Usagi getting further and further away...

Misaki was surrounded by fur. On his wet skin, in his mouth and sticking to his genitals. Somewhere nearby Misaki heard the loud crash of the rails hitting the floor, and pushing himself up he found he had landed quite luckily on top of Suzuki-san. Looking around, Misaki noted that the railings had smashed on top of the T.V and couch smashing both in two. Misaki leaned back and laughed gently as he realised the position he was in. it looked as though he was humping Suzuki-san.

"Misaki!" Usagi was halfway down the stairs, still nude and looking rather worried.

"I'm fine." Misaki laughed "Suzuki-san saved me"

Usagi smiled with relief "Well you're thanking him rather well."


End file.
